What Could We Find
by 14AmyChan
Summary: "...If we just opened our eyes?" a series of oneshots that are derived from my fanfic called "Can the Lost be Found" Same cover image, too! sweet!
1. The Missed Date (CH 5-CH 6)

_**14AmyChan: okay, so this starts off the oneshots that I said I'd do. If you asked a question, I WILL get to it, just not super-fast.**_

_**Isabella: this is in between chapters 5 and 6**_

_**Phineas: Isabella doesn't know she's Isabella at this point, so Amy's just gonna call her Anabella.**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own PnF, and I hope ya'll like~! *^_^***_

"Let's see... I need streamers, balloons, sushi—" Anabella listed off as she walked. Phineas noticed the fast pace with which she walked and the authority in her voice that made a simple list seem like it was Isabella looking for another one of her patches. The similarities were uncanny, but there was something off with this list.

"Why would you need sushi?" Phineas asked. When they were younger, he had never seen Isabella come near sushi. It acted like an Isabella repellant when they were little, much like zucchini for him. He wondered vaguely if he had made a mistake and if this was really just some huge coincidence.

"Almost everyone who wants to hang out with me loves the stuff for some reason. I really don't like it, so I think I'll get that last," Ana stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose for emphasis. She had never liked sushi. When she was eleven, she had been forced in the same room with the stuff and blatantly refused to eat any of it. She was grateful when her father had not pushed the subject.

Ana cast a curious eye to the boy beside her. She was still holding onto his hand, and it seemed neither of them minded for the most part. That thought filled her chest with warmth for some reason. It was starting to freak her out. She had never been one to believe in love at first sight. That was only fairy tales, right?

"So, Phineas," Ana started out, truly testing his name on her lips, smiling when a faint tingle of happiness coursed through her veins. The red headed teen looked at her, obviously expecting her to say something next. She racked her mind to find something to say without sounding stupid.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Ana decided to ask, relieved that it did not make her sound like a complete dolt. Phineas seemed to interview his surroundings, preparing to answer the question.

In reality, the lad was wondering where on earth they should go. He was unfamiliar with this territory and was trusting the judgment of someone he had just met who had uncanny similarities to someone he knew and loved. Before he could follow that train of thought to question if he needed to see a shrink, his eye caught a nearby shop. City Party was its name.

"That looks like a good place to start" Phineas pointed in its direction. Ana followed his gaze and raised a curious eyebrow. Perhaps he was not from the area. He obviously did not know about how expensive City Party could be. Before she could point this out, however, the young man was already striding toward the shop. She quickly caught up, not wanting to lose him in the crowd or miss the look on his face when he saw the price tag.

She walked in the store expecting him to be like any other male and look at the price tag first. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he was instead exploring every inch of the store, being pleased with every costume, mask, and prop. Party supplies galore filled the inside of the store to the brim and splashed color everywhere. Watching Phineas in such surroundings was more than a tad comical.

"...bella! Look over here!" Ana heard faintly from the other side of the store. She briefly wondered why he called her by her full name instead of by Ana as everyone else did, but shook off the thought as she proceeded to the back of the store. A hand flew to her mouth to stifle a laugh as she saw her new friend in a red cowboy hat and a huge, childish grin.

"Look at what I found! Oh, this isn't even the best one!" Phineas exclaimed excitedly as he put the hat exactly where he had found it before reaching for a dark brown cape and a nearby sword.

"Pretend this is a light saber," Phineas imagined out loud, his grin becoming infectious. Ana giggled as he boyishly swung a plastic sword around. Before long, it looked as if he were struck with another idea. He quickly returned his brown robe and looked around.

"Whatcha looking for?" Ana asked, the phrase almost naturally rolling off her tongue. Phineas did not seem to notice as he had found what he was looking for. He proudly placed the jolly roger hat on his head and attached the fake black beard to his face.

"Look! I'm a pirate now!" Phineas grinned in pride at his newly found disguise. Ana could not help but laugh.

"But, Phineas, you don't even have a chin!" Isabella proclaimed, instantly getting a sense of déjà vu. A blur of dark colors overtook her vision. Like a cave with a few spots of moss in it. Ana quickly shook her head just in time to see that her companion had removed the pirate disguise and was looking at her with a worried expression.

"You all right I—Ana?" Phineas halted himself before he accidentally called her Isabella again. He did not understand why, but there was still that gut feeling that told him the girl in front of him was her. It was what allowed him to act like such a child after such a long time. Deciding to mature a little bit, he glanced at the price tag of all the costumes he had been going through.

"No way!" Phineas' jaw hit the ground as he stared at the price. Twenty five dollars for a mask? That was ridiculous!

"I was going to warn you, but you just looked so excited when you trying all that stuff on," Ana admitted, a guilty smile on her face. Phineas' head swiveled to her direction. He lifted the price tag incredulously.

"And you guys pay this much?" he asked, relieved when she shook her head no.

"We usually go to the store down the street," she answered. Phineas looked at the mask, carefully replaced it on the shelf, and walked out of the store with Ana following closely behind. They walked a few blocks to save at least ten dollars and talked all the way, discussing little things such as the weather.

* * *

"Hey, look at this," Ana halted in her tracks as something caught her eye. In truth, it had caught Phineas' as well, and it had taken his strength to try to ignore it for the sake of trying to figure out who this girl was, but upon her calling out, he simply could not help himself.

"Yeah, it looks pretty neat!" Phineas said as he brought his eyes to watch a machine work its magic through a windowpane. Though Ana was probably going on about the sugary confections the machine was making, Phineas was mesmerized by the efficiency with which the machine worked. For the first time in a long time, he thought about making something new with the basic idea of this machine.

"...Phineas?" Ana finished up her question and inadvertently brought the young man out of his thinking spot. He looked to see that Ana had a slightly miffed look on her face and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, hoping the question would get him out of this pickle. Ana sighed, then chuckled and smiled.

"I asked if you wanted to go in and try some of their fudge, mister inventor," Ana said before she stopped, a curious look on her face.

"That's strange, you don't invent..." Ana mumbled, trying to figure out why she had just called him that. Why had she not called him by his name?

"Actually yes, yes I do," Phineas disagreed gently. Though it had been a long time since he had made something new, he still liked to invent. It was a passion that had surfaced again when he and Ferb worked on the Sunbeater 9001. And when Isabella had been around, he had invented every day. Isabella would not have known about him ever stopping inventing.

"That's odd," Ana remarked, seemingly nonchalant. However, even Phineas could tell that what she had said—and the accuracy with which she had said it—was beginning to freak her out a bit. To take her mind off of matters such as that, he hesitantly took her hand and walked her into the confections store.

"So, how about that fudge?" Phineas asked with a grin. Ana smiled in return and Phineas knew he had done the right thing. While she was still recollecting her thoughts, she brightened instantly at the thought of chocolate and followed him inside. Once they had placed their orders, they looked for a table and soon found one. Phineas walked ahead and pulled the chair out and assisted Ana into the chair. She accepted with a smile.

"Thank you, Phineas," Ana said quietly, and her entire demeanor reminded him at once of a shy Isabella. He really hoped this was her, but he was still so unsure.

"No problem," he answered as he let himself in his chair. The shop was small, but it was not girly by any means. It had color, much like City Party, but the prices were a little better. Perhaps that was because of the two-for-one sale on fudge going on right then.

"No, I don't think you get how rare that is, that a guy would actually pull a chair out for a girl," Ana smiled. Phineas was confused. Was that not manners? It was just being polite, right? It was really no big deal, but he decided not to press the issue and instead switch topics.

"So how long have you lived here?" Phineas asked, hoping this would be a make-or-break question with a clear answer to tell him exactly who he was dealing with. Ana, however, scrunched her face in concentration.

"It's been a long time," Ana answered, somewhat dodging the question. In truth, she could not remember before she was eleven years old, something that threw a wrench in the works whenever she had been asked that question. This was the answer she was accustomed to giving, so she gave it.

"Oh," Phineas said, feeling like he had been cheated out of an answer, but deciding not to press this issue either. There was a silence for a simple stretch of time before Ana noticed something.

"It looks like a roller coaster," she stated, looking behind Phineas' head. Curious, the boy turned and saw nothing except for a multicolored line that spanned the entire wall, making loops, fast drops, and—oh.

"Yeah, it kinda does," Phineas smiled, grateful for something they could talk about openly. Roller coasters had always been a happy thought for him, being the first big invention he had ever made with his brother.

"Strange," Ana mused for a second, catching Phineas' attention. She smiled warmly. "For some reason, whenever I think of roller coasters, I think of planes, construction, and outer space," she noted without realizing the implications of what she was saying.

"Do you think of a little cute alien in a space ship?" Phienas asked, attempting to be subtle about his asking. If she remembered Meap, then…

"Pssh, no," Ana fibbed, twirling her hair and looking anywhere instead of Phineas' eyes. How did he know about the little alien? She cast a curious look back at the boy's face, unsure whether or not she should be giggling at his confused expression. In the end, she gave in.

"How did you know about that? Is that some kind of ride I could have been on before?" Ana asked, finally giving in. Phineas was even more confused now. This girl knew about Meap, but did not want to admit it to him, she knew about what happened—both times, mind you—on their rollercoaster, and generally acted and sounded a lot like Isabella.

_So what's missing?_ Phineas thought as he looked at the girl across from him, who was instantly being delighted by the fact that the fudge they had ordered had just arrived. She instantly took a toothpick and expertly chose a chocolate with a caramel center.

_The same that Isabella likes_… Phineas thought before scanning the fudge for himself. He eventually found and claimed a piece of fudge spotted with almonds. He noticed that she had seen him take his piece and her eyebrows had furrowed together in concentration.

"What's up?" Phineas asked before taking a bite of his fudge. Ana seemed to break out of her trance long enough to smile.

"It's just weird, cause I knew you were gonna pick the almond one instead of the lemon one. It's like I'm going psychic or something," Ana offered a half-baked hypothesis in good humor. Soon enough, they both were laughing and giggling like five year olds.

Though something did not sit well with Phineas. True, he loved almonds more than lemon, but the fact that she would have "guessed" that was really quite uncanny. He plopped his piece of fudge in his mouth after a few moments. Perhaps this was her… If so, then what—

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time!"Ana exclaimed, taking a glance at the clock hung up on the wall. Phienas turned and his eyes shot wide open.

"I've gotta grab some of that sushi and head back home," Ana stated, hurriedly grabbing her things and placing a tip on the table. Phineas had paid, so she figured she might as well tip.

"Yeah, I've gotta go, too," Phineas admitted. He thought about him wasting the entire afternoon with some girl who probably was not even the person he was searching for. However, even he had to admit to himself that he had a good time.

"I guess I'll see you later, then," Ana asked hopefully, her purse slung over her shoulder and her bags in a sturdy hand. Phineas studied her for a moment. They had been shopping for a party. He was going to a party. For a birthday girl. The supplies were for her birthday party.

"Probably," Phineas replied, certain that he had been invited to her party. The only question was as to why. Why would he and Ferb have been invited to a party on the west coast for a girl who looked and acted almost exactly like Isabella?

Ana was already departing with a smile. Before she left, however, she turned back and, seemingly without a second thought, hollered, "And the next time you see Ferb, tell him I said hi!"

And like that, she was gone, leaving a dumbstruck Phineas standing in a confections store.

_**14AmyChan: and that should tie it back into the main plotline.**_

_**Phineas: and Amy was listening to a song while she wrote this.**_

_**14AmyChan: it's not really relevant, but it's a good song.**_

** www . youtube_._com "forward slash"**** watch?v=G6O_6dIuI9c**

_**totally listen to it, cause it's amazing~! *^_^***_

_**Isabella: please read and review~! And if you don't know what's going on, go back and read "Can the Lost be Found". :D**_

_**14AmyChan: l8r, all~! *^_^***_


	2. Getting Together

_**14AmyChan: okay, here's another one. This question was from PianoMan5, and he asked**_

"I've got a question for you! So how exactly did Phineas and Isabella get together after things returned to normal?"

_**Phineas: so here's the answer.**_

_**Isabella: 14AmyChan doesn't own anything.**_

Seventeen year old Phineas Flynn looked out the window, wondering how such a terrible summer storm could come on so soon. Though he knew the scientific answer, he still wondered why it had to come now. Ferb and their father were gone to the antique convention a few towns over while their mother was taking care of the shop. Candace was at her home with Jeremy and Amanda, so Phineas was at home all by himself. Which led to nothing fun and certainly not quickly.

Amidst the torrent of rain, Phineas faintly heard a pounding on the door, too strong for the wind and rain to create. He quickly pulled away from his bedroom window and rushed down the stairs to let this mystery person in. However, the person at the door was no mystery to the Flynn.

"Th-think I can c-come in?" Isabella stammered, soaked to the bone and out in the dark. She rubbed her exposed arms and her knees clattered together. She still had not gone shopping with the Fireside girls to buy clothes more suitable to Danville weather and Phineas wasted no time in bringing her in out of the cold.

"Sure, what were you doing outside?" Phineas asked as he led her to the kitchen. He grabbed a towel that was sitting on the counter, ready to be put away, and passed it over to Isabella. He was about to make them both sandwiches when he realized the power was out. So rather than that, he simply walked over and waited for Isabella to finish drying off.

"I w-was at home, b-but then the p-power cut out and I d-didn't want to be at h-home by myself…" Isabella explained, gratefully accepting the towel and drying out her hair. She was still soaked, but with her hair slightly more dry, she could feel more warmth coming from the room around her. She wrapped the towel around herself and smiled meekly at the red headed teen before her.

"So, whatcha doin?" the raven haired girl asked, hoping for some way to escape the dark and the cold that was encroaching upon her. Ever since her memories—both good and bad—had begun to come back to her, she had a difficult coping with the dark. Simply saying that phrase filled her with some warmth, making her glad she came.

"I was trying to figure out something to do, maybe something weather related. But the power's out and everyone's gone except for you and me, so…" Phineas would have continued, had what he just said not hit him. He and Isabella were alone. In a house with no power. In the middle of a storm. Together. Phineas shook his head. They had agreed to wait to date until they were sure the feelings they had were real, and not just by-products of adrenaline. Problem was that the feelings he had had not dissipated as he expected. Or was that a good thing…?

"So you couldn't make anything?" Isabella finished his original thought. Truth be told, she had been thinking along the same lines as her red-haired companion, but had thought he would be uncomfortable in the silence. She knew what she had felt was not adrenaline; she had those feelings since her childhood, and they had instantly come back upon seeing his face. She did not even have to know who she was to love him, that was how strong they were. Regardless, she did not want to cause him discomfort, so she decided to wait for him.

"Right," Phineas smiled awkwardly. He tried to find some way to occupy the two of them without involving—

_Bang!_

The thunder exploded right outside the house and caused the two teenagers to jump a little closer together. Phineas had instinctively placed an arm around his companion, while Isabella had reached for her crush's arm and held it. Rain continued to torment the poor house while its inhabitants stood still for a few moments. Then slowly, a grin cracked on the Flynn's face.

Then he began to chuckle. Soon, a lighthearted laugh filled the room. Isabella also began to giggle. The entire thing was so silly, being frightened of a little piece of thunder. The two laughed it up for a few moments, and then Isabella closed the remaining space between them to place her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. The sudden movement startled Phineas for a moment, but he soon adjusted, placed a tentive hand on the back of her head, held her with his other hand, and held her close. They stood there smiling for a moment.

The two had been like this for a couple of weeks now, even without them noticing. Everyone else had, though. They would somehow find time to be alone with each other, and when they were, they simply held each other, content in each other's presence. They would talk, laugh, share stories. They would be best friends again, only closer. He would place an arm around her; she would place her head on his shoulder. They would flirt without realizing it, and laugh about it two moments later. They were not truly smiling until in each other's presence. A few times, they would catch themselves leaning in to kiss, only to pull back with embarrassment. And then they would end up talking and regaining their comfort.

In short, it was obvious to anyone on the outside that the two had it bad, but to the two involved, it was cloudier than the sky outside. So they casually flirted with each other without making the first step. They seemed content that way, but anyone would know better. They both wanted to be with the other, yet were too scared to move forward and say those three words.

"Thanks for letting me in," Isabella said after a few beats of comfortable silence. Phineas smiled.

"Thanks for coming over. I was getting really bored," he answered, his previous thoughts of awkwardness forgotten. Isabella was there, and for now, that was enough. She was there, safe and sound. The storm raged outside, and she was still a bit soaked, thus getting him wet, but he did not mind in the slightest.

"You were bored?" Isabella laughed, backing up to see his face. However, the sudden shift of balance caused her to slip backwards. Phineas lurched forward to catch her, but the floor beneath him was wet as well, which almost made his attempt futile.

_Almost_.

At the last moment, Phineas managed to flip over so Isabella would land on top of him. It worked to cushion her fall, but the momentum still had control.

And crashed her lips onto his.

Instantly, a warmth erupted through both of them. It was not just because of an accidental kiss, but an accidental kiss with the one they loved. It was one moment that seemed to spread into eternity, yet only lasted a fraction of a second.

Almost as soon as it happened, Isabella pulled away. It was not that she did not _like_ the kiss, no, she loved it. If things happened her way, she would have stayed there for a while, but Phineas' own reservations came to her mind and caused her to move away. She sat up straight and opened her mouth to speak, to apologize, but no words came out. She moved to the nearest wall, ducked her head down, and contemplated on what to say to him.

During this, Phineas was still on the ground, not entirely sure what had happened. He knew he had fallen, had had the most amazing feeling, then Isabella had pulled away quickly. He then knew his feelings for Isabella would not go away. They were real. He loved her and he knew that now. He sat up slowly and looked at the speechless girl.

Usually, the two were not this speechless, especially with each other, but this was a rare exception. And generally, they would dub Ferb as the "man of action". But this was not usually. And this was not generally. This was special. A special moment for the both of them.

Phineas scooted to Isabella's side and gently lifted her face to eye level. He searched her eyes for the tiniest hints of regret. He saw fear, embarrassment, but not regret. Rather, he saw love and anticipation shine through those eyes. With a slight smile and more than a touch of nervousness, Phineas slid his hand to the side of her face and pulled her in close.

Isabella melted into the second kiss, relieved that it was Phineas kissing her, and excited that she was kissing Phineas. It lasted longer than the first and filled both of them with a happiness and wonder that would not be adequately transcribed to words.

When they pulled apart, they looked at each other with a smile. Phineas cocked his head to the side.

"So… um…. Isabella, are you… well… do you want to…" Phineas floundered with his words for a moment, but she waited patiently. The fact that he had kissed her alone was enough to send her head spinning. She wanted to know what he would say next.

"Do you want to go out with me Saturday?" Phineas finally asked. He was as sure as he could be that she loved him back. It was not very sure, and he felt himself becoming scared at the ever-so-slight possibility that she would say no. However, he need not have worried.

"On a date?" Isabella affirmed. She felt herself becoming more and more excited and a grin was forming itself on her face. Not one of those mega-creepy grins that you see exercise dance show hosts wear, but a genuine "I'm madly in love" grin. It grew when Phineas timidly nodded yes, nerves having taken his words.

"Yeah, Saturday's awesome," Isabella agreed, burrowing her head on Phineas' shoulder in pure bliss. Phineas leaned his head against her own.

"Thank you," Phineas whispered softly. They had efficiently lapsed into their own little world, where the only thing that really mattered was that they were together and happy. They sat there together for what seemed like moments, but in truth could have been hours.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked after a while. She was answered by the steady rhythm of his breathing. She could hear a heartbeat from her place on his shoulder. She knew that he had fallen asleep, but did not really mind. She weaved her hand through his and was pleased when his hand wrapped itself naturally around her own.

"I love you," she whispered as she became comfortable and settled down. She truly did not mind sleeping on the kitchen floor, propped up against a wall. She did not mind as long as she was with him. Before she was completely asleep, however, she heard five words that enchanted her dreams the rest of the night.

"Isabella, I love you, too."

* * *

Linda came home after a long day at the shop. She had needed to stay there with Vivian and Daniel during the storm. Vivian was still getting used to having Daniel in her life, and Daniel was still terrified that the love of his life hated his guts, especially after the heck he had put her through for the past six or seven years.

During the storm, the two had hashed things out with Linda sitting on the sidelines. From the way things were handled that day, she would have to guess that the two would make up and probably end back up together again. Yet, only time would tell.

Linda quickly jammed her keys in the door and twisted the lock open. She quickly locked the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

What she found was Phineas and Isabella asleep on the floor, with their backs propped up against the oven. Isabella's hair had obviously dripped all over the kitchen and Linda could tell what had happened just from the water marks. Silently laughing at the way things turned out, Linda cleaned up the water on the floor and found a camera.

She snapped a few pictures of the two together and sent them to Vivian before the woman could worry. Then, she found a blanket and covered the two with it. She smiled at the two teenagers, who had huddled together under the blanket. Despite their age, a couple of times, she had caught herself thinking of them as the two best friends they had been all those years ago.

However, everyone knew those two were falling for each other fast.

_**14AmyChan: is it weird that I wrote this to be a standalone oneshot, but then it ended up to be an answer to a question? XD**_

_**Isabella: no, that's just what you end up doing.**_

_**Phineas: Please R&R~!**_

_**14AmyChan: I'm such a sap... XD**_


	3. Bad-Guy Synopsis

_**14AmyChan: okay, this takes place around the time of the last chapter. Here's the question(s):**_

What was Loic like as a child?

Why was loic abusive?

How did loic treat candace?

How did he treat linda?

How did he treat Phineas?

Does he show any remorse?

What was Loic's motive for abusing linda, candace, and phineas? did he abuse candace? what did he think of his family?

_**14AmyChan: D:( either way, that's an angry face, because I could not bring myself to write this chapter for the longest time. I want to bash on him, but the number of questions were so overwhelming! Therefore, next time, if anyone has a question, please limit it to one or two.**_

_**Loic: Amy doesn't own—**_

_**Doofenshmirtz: *pushes Loic off stage* she doesn't own Lindona, who is mentioned in this chapter. The rest of this chapter is pretty much hers.**_

_**14AmyChan: thanks, Doof~!**_

_**Doofenshmirtz: anytime! Now, back to taking over the Tri-State Area!**_

"So what's the deal with this guy?" an unsuspecting employee of the Quad State Area's Insane Asylum asked his predecessor as they walked together to the confinement of their next patient. His name was Clide, and he was obviously new. His mentor in the business did not, however, bat an eye.

"This man can be dangerous. Not only that, he's smart, so you might want to be careful," the elder of the two answered, his explanation doing little more than suiting himself. Clide, however, was not satisfied and wanted to demand an adequate answer.

"Why is he dangerous? Why is he smart?" the younger pressed as the two walked through the pristine halls. His instructor seemed reluctant to part with any information regarding this particular case, but after fifteen minutes of nonstop pressing, pleading, and careful speech maneuvering, Clide was rewarded with a few answers.

"No one really knows when he started to show the symptoms of insanity. Looking at his history, you could have said he was a normal kid in a normal home in a normal community. Just a normal boy with normal dreams. No one really knows what went wrong with him, or when his violent tendencies started to come out. The only thing that can really be said about that is he was a professional at hiding his true nature."

"But if he was so good at keeping violence at a minimum, who reported him?" Clide asked, keeping pace with his mentor easily. Such cases were not uncommon, where a person would snap for little to no reason at all; however, it seemed rare that someone would be caught in this state of mind before a murder.

"Well, he thought he was all that when he married hit pop star, Lindona. The two settled down and it took a couple of years and a kid before she saw what he really was," the elder explained.

"How come this didn't hit the news?" Clide wondered. Domestic violence—especially with a pop star—should have grabbed the attention of at least the media. Elder shoulders were shrugged as the two continued to walk.

"Mainly because of her temper tantrum with her record dealers. She dropped from the face of entertainment after that, and no one cared enough to keep tabs on her. And she seemed like she was keeping it a secret for some reason. He was probably threatening the safety of their daughter, as well as her mental state of mind."

"How?" Clide asked. This man seemed to make no sense whatsoever.

"He would congratulate her on finding the nearest source of trouble and telling him about it. He told her that she was helping to keep the peace, when in reality, he was just looking for some blackmail on his neighbors. Lindona soon found out, and that's when things got heated. A little while later, they had a son."

"How does that make any sense?" Clide wondered aloud. A family with those kind of tensions should not have been able to—oh.

"Has it caught up with you yet?" the elder asked, disgusted at what this patient had obviously done. Clide silently wondered why this man had not been put in prison sooner, and Lindona and her family in some kind of care facility.

"Yes, it has. But why did she not report him after that happened?" Clide asked.

"Probably to protect her daughter and newly born son. By now, she had figured out that he was messing with her daughter's head and had probably been fighting with him to put an end to it. Also by that time, this man had been placing large investments in some operation that had been strangely hushed up."

"What do you think he was doing?" Clide inquired.

"Based on the witness reports from last year, he was starting some kind of business. Most likely something illegal, but we know that some illegal drug activity has gone down quite a bit in certain areas of California."

"You think it was him?" Clide wondered as he looked ahead. Just a few meters away was the room in question. Before he could re-read the name plaque to remind himself exactly who it was they were talking about, his mentor resumed.

"It's only a speculation, but yes, that is what we think," the person's steely eyes could have bored a hole through the door, and Clide found himself officially in fear. "And he seemed to only want to use his son for profit. It seemed this man had no love or attatchments other than survival of the fittest."

"So his family meant literally nothing to him?" Clide asked, incredulous. He looked into the piercing blue eyes of his mentor and once more cowered away from her, frightened by how infuriated she seemed with simply talking about this man. It took a few moments before she calmed down enough to talk rationally.

"His lack of compassion and empathy puts him as a risk factor for society, and he's no doubt scheming for a way to get out and grab his revenge on those who stuck him here in the first place. If we want to keep those kids safe, we'll have to keep this man under lock and key and try to make him better."

"Do you think he ever will be better? Better at life? Better at handling his anger? Better at being…well, human?" Clide wondered. He glanced up at his mentor, a steel glint in his eye.

"I hope so, Clide…" Amelia stated before leaving him in front of Loic Flynn's door. "I hope so…"

_**14AmyChan: okay, I am not answering ANY more question on Loic. I will repeat, I WILL NOT ANSWER ANY MORE QUESTIONS ON LOIC! There. Please leave your review in the box while I go and chill out.**_


	4. Meeting Amanda

_**14AmyChan: well, the question this time was about Amanda. Here it is:**_

"I want to hear more about Amanda. For her to be five when the boys are  
eighteen, and Candace is five years older than them, she must have had Amanda  
when she was only eighteen, and the boys thirteen. So Isabella had never met  
Amanda before, or even known that Candace was married, as I assume she is. Can  
you write more about how that happened?"

_**Candace: my little Amanda Johnson~!**_

_**Amanda: Mom!**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Candace or Amanda or anything PnF. Amanda is a cannon character from the show, but I'll delve into that after the oneshot, okay? *^_^***_

_**Candace: This takes place a couple days after Phineas and Ferb return with Isabella.**_

Isabella walked around the Flynn-Fletcher household, surprised at how many memories were still flowing into her head. She speculated that it would still take time to regain everything she had lost, and she would probably never stop learning, but that did not matter to her. She knew she belonged here, in this town, with the people she loved.

Something, however, felt off. She felt a pair of eyes watch her wherever she went, but whenever she turned around to catch the culprit, there was nothing there. She tried to shrug it off, but having recently run away from a psychopath who had ended up to be watching every one of your movements made one a tad precautious.

Despite her carefulness, she still managed to bump into someone.

"Sorry," Isabella apologized quickly, then her attention snapped to the person she had bumped into. She smiled when she recognized Candace, the elder sister of Phineas and Ferb. She had not seen a lot of the orange haired woman in the past two days—which was odd—and was pleased that she had remembered who this person was.

"It's all right, Isabella," Candace smiled before enveloping the girl in a bear hug, surprising the raven haired girl. "It's hard to believe you're back!" the elder girl laughed as she let go of the younger girl. Isabella laughed along with her.

"Yeah… a month ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of all of this. I feel kind of like a princess," Isabella admitted bashfully, looking down. When she did, she noticed a peculiar glint on Candace's left hand. With a smile, she reached for it and smiled in awe at the beautiful ring that graced the elder woman's left ring finger.

"Candace, you got married?" Isabella beamed her question. The orange haired woman grinned.

"Yep, I've been married for four and a half years," the woman sighed of happiness. Isabella wondered silently who her husband was. The name—however—seemed just on the tip of her tongue… Just…

"Isabella?" Candace asked, noting the girl's expression. As if she were concentrating on something. Isabella smiled bashfully.

"Sorry, so who's the lucky guy?" Isabella asked, feeling foolish for having to ask. But really, who would know their future husband at fifteen?

"Jeremy, of course," Candace would have sighed in content were she not worried about the younger girl. Phineas had told her that not everything had returned to Isabella yet, and everything was still coming in small chunks and pieces. She wondered how the girl would react to the even bigger piece of news…

"Jeremy… that name sounds familiar…" Isabella strained to remember. Finally, a face broke through the haze of memories. She remembered a blonde teenage boy with a Slushy Dawg hat on his head. Isabella cracked a grin at the thought.

"Remember?" Candace prompted, having decided that Isabella would probably do better with little bits of information. She did not want to overload the poor girl with amazing news all at once.

"Yeah, Jeremy Johnson. He worked at the Slushy Dawg and played guitar. He was your boyfriend when you were fifteen… how did you guys get from then to now?" Isabella wondered aloud. Candace smiled.

"Time moved on for most of us. Jeremy left town to go to a really cool musical college and I stayed in town to study musical theory and psychology. I'm a musical therapist now," Candace informed the girl with a beam. Isabella, however, did not know what to say. The elder girl still had not answered her question.

"So we got together every weekend that we could, given family and school would permit," Candace moved on, having already seen Isabella's face and knowing the girl probably wanted—and could handle—more info.

"How did it go from seeing each other on the weekends to getting married at eighteen?" Isabella asked. She had already done the math when she was first told how long Candace had been married. Instead of getting defensive, the elder girl smiled.

"Well, one night he surprised me. He took me to my favorite restaurant and took me on a carriage ride…"

"They still have those?" Isabella wondered aloud. Candace smiled and nodded.

"I don't know how he did it, but he managed to create the perfect night. It was so romantic. And then, on the front porch, when we were about to say goodnight, he got on one knee, took a deep breath, and asked me to marry him," Candace smiled in remembrance.

"How long before you guys got married?" Isabella wondered aloud. Candace smiled proudly.

"Mom and I were able to organize the best wedding in a week. It would have taken a day if Mom didn't want to have so many surprises for me. But then again, it was one of the best things that happened to me," Candace smiled, while Isabella wondered. Soon, her question came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Why wasn't getting married _the_ best thing that happened to you?" Isabella asked. For a moment, Candace stared at the girl, wondering if she were ready for the shock yet. However, this was Isabella they were talking about, and she was slowly herself again, that much the elder girl could see. So, she turned around and called out of the door.

"Amanda, could you come here, please?" Candace called. Isabella wondered when she had heard that name before. Something about time travel…?

"Mom… who's she?" a small voice from behind Isabella startled her. She swiftly turned around to see two big blue curious eyes staring at her. A small girl, around four years old, looked like a miniature Candace.

"This is Isabella, a friend of your Uncle Phineas, Uncle Ferb, and me," Candace explained. Isabella whipped her head around to face the elder woman, who was—apparently—a mother.

"We didn't realize I was pregnant until a few weeks after the wedding," Candace supplied, and then walked over to lead her daughter into the open.

"Were you the one following me around earlier?" Isabella smiled. The four year old nodded boldly, and then walked right up to Isabella. Her blue eyes scanned the newcomer, deciding whether she liked her or not.

"Uncle Phineas said you're pretty. I think he's right," Amanda blurted with a smile. Isabella blushed.

"Well, thank you, Amanda. I think you look pretty, too," Isabella smiled. She knelt down to look the little girl in the eye. The four year old did not bat an eye. She definitely had the boldness of her mother with the level head of her father. The smile was all her own, though.

"Thanks, Isabella!" Amanda beamed brightly, then gave her a hug. Surprised at how quickly the girl had warmed up to her, it took Isabella a few seconds to hug her back. Then, she got an idea. She picked Amanda up and spun her around, then planted her flat on her feet. Amanda looked up with a grin.

"You're fun!" Amanda smiled, bounding up and down with the trademark energy of a Flynn. Though her last name was Johnson, the genetics were still there, and still clearly active. Isabella laughed.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" Amanda asked, holding up her pinky. Isabella grinned, very quickly becoming amused with her antics.

"Sure," Isabella answered, holding her pinky out. Amanda quickly took hold of the pinky with her own and shook it up and down a little bit.

"There, now we're friends!" Amanda beamed. She then turned around and ran out of the room with a smile on her face. Isabella shook her head and stood on her feet. She looked at Candace.

"She's definitely your daughter," Isabella laughed. Candace joined in on the laughter. Life had not waited on Isabella, it had gone on. Yet, what would this old life be without a few new surprises?

_**14AmyChan: okay, so Amanda is a cannon character from when the boys and Isabella went time traveling. I thought Amanda was about sixteen twenty years in the future, so I thought she would be about four in this area.**_

_**Amanda: that, and she was really tired when she did the math.**_

_**14AmyChan: haha! XD anyways, I hope you all liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Candace: please read and review~!**_


	5. The Wedding

_**14AmyChan: okay, so this one is **_**really**_** long, but with a question like this, you have to try to go all out~!**_

"As for my question... hmmm...  
So how did the wedding go?"

_**Phineas: Anything PnF related Amy doesn't own.**_

_**Isabella: But she does own Daniel and another character soon to be introduced.**_

_**14AmyChan: please enjoy~! *^_^***_

Twenty year old Isabella paced around her house, wringing her hands nervously. Was she having doubts about spending the rest of her life with the man she loved? No. Was she feeling pressured by the amount of formalities that came with the ceremony? Not really. Was she simply nervous because this happened to be the biggest event of her life and she had that ever-so-tiny fear that she would somehow mess it up?

Yeah, that might have been it.

The bride-to-be took deep, reassuring breaths. She was excited to be getting married today. She and Phineas had waited two years after their engagement to stave off any "Aren't you too young to be getting married" sort of remarks and to make sure they were ready for a life together.

"Getting nervous, _hija_?" Vivian asked her daughter, a smile on her face. Isabella would have teased back about her own mother's wedding had she not been so squeamish.

"What if I mess something up? Like say the wrong thing at the wrong time that completely ruins the wedding?" Isabella fretted. Vivian smiled and shook her head., then took her daughter's hands in her own.

"Tell me _hija_, do you love him?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, of course," Isabella answered, not sure her mother was hearing her. It wasn't getting married to _Phineas_ she was worried about, it was messing up.

"And who was it that helped you put the wedding together?" Vivian pressed. Isabella could not fight off a smile. For the past week or so, Candace had been at her side, fighting tooth and nail to give her little brother and future sister-in-law the perfect wedding.

"Candace," Isabella giggled, a particular memory of the woman battling with a florist over the phone came to mind. It had been hilarious, and Candace had hung up the phone a champion with a victorious grin.

"And tell me, _hija_, would Candace ever let you do anything to embarrass yourself?" Vivian asked.

"No, she wouldn't," a new voice answered the question from the door. The Garcia-Shaprios looked over to see the orange haired woman standing in the door way, a brilliant smile on her face. She had in a bag on her arm a sky blue dress with spaghetti straps and a red rose corsage, the bridesmaid's dress for the wedding. She would put the outfit on later, right before the big event.

"Hi, Candace," Isabella greeted. She was glad that this wedding had not caused the woman as much stress as the one with Bob and Tiana had. The orange-haired woman smiled, then turned her attention to a closet door, where a beautiful wedding gown hung.

"Hi, Isabella. Wow, that dress looks so beautiful… You did such an awesome job picking it out," Candace complimented. Isabella smiled and looked over at her dress of choice. It was a strapless white dress, where the bodice had a faint trace of pink sparkles. The lower half of the dress was not quite Disney-Princess-Poofy, but it was not plain either. It was somewhere of a happy medium ground. Isabella had yet to do her hair and makeup, thus the reason the dress was not on her yet.

"Thanks, Candace," Isabella smiled before turning to her friend. With everything happening at normal Phineas and Ferb pace, the girl was finding her rhythm in everything, making sure that nothing was out of place while secretly panicking. "You ready to go?"

"After you," Candace smiled, over exaggerating a bow as she led Isabella to the car. She then turned to Vivian. "We'll be back by noon at the latest and be at my parents' house by one, okay?"

"All right, you two _niñas_ have fun~!" Vivian waved the girls off before turning back into the house and getting ready herself. A portion of her mind wondered how the boys were faring just across the street.

* * *

"Phineas…" Ferb tried talking to his brother once again. He shook the red-head's shoulder. He looked around and got Perry to make his usual chattering noise. He was half-inclined to slap the Flynn awake. His mother had called him half an hour ago to try and wake him up and he was still having no luck.

Yes, twenty-year-old Phineas Flynn, who was about to be married today, had decided to sleep in for some odd reason or another.

The wedding was not for another few hours, but Ferb knew that if his brother did not get his butt into high gear now, he would probably not be entirely awake when he pledged to live his life alongside Isabella. And that would definitely not sit well with anyone.

With that last thought, Ferb walked around the S.S. Phineas, took a deep breath, then hopped on the bed, jumping as hard as he possibly could without popping said sleeping arrangements.

"Phineas! Wake up!" Ferb practically shouted. However, it was not his voice that awoke the lad, it was the fact that—due to all the bouncing—Phineas had been launched onto the floor and jarred awake.

"Yeow!" Phineas yelped, most definitely awake now. His eyes snapped open without rest and he sat up quickly. It took a few moments for him to locate Ferb, who was still standing on the bed with a poor attempt at concealing his laughter. Phineas, however, paid no heed to his brother's amusement at his misfortune. "What time is it?"

"It's around eight o'clock, Phin," Ferb finally calmed down long enough to tell him, only to almost break into hysterics at his brother's reaction. Faster than one could say "lickety-split", the red head hit the shower to get ready for the day. It took him about ten minutes to come back with dripping wet hair and in casual clothes.

"Thanks for waking me up, Ferb," Phineas smiled appreciatively as he finished throwing his shirt on. He cast a glance at the tux that he would eventually have to put on. It was hanging on the door of his closet, waiting to be worn.

"How late did you stay up last night, Phin?" Ferb asked, finally taking a break from all of his laughing. For the first time, he noted the true appearance of his brother's room. He had obviously been making something, or in the middle of doing so. Ferb curiously picked up a blueprint and read its contents.

"Oh, that. I was wondering if you might want to help me out with that," Phineas grinned, having forgotten the question posed to him only moments before. Ferb cast an amused glance in Phineas' direction.

"Just like old times?" Ferb asked, completely game for Phineas' scheme. He knew that it would be more than enough to put a smile on the bride's face.

"Just like old times. And it looks like we've got about four hours before people start showing up," Phineas affirmed as he checked his alarm clock. He grinned at his brother, who had already grabbed his phone and was dialing the appropriate people.

"Thanks, bro, you're the best!" Phineas grinned as he and Ferb began their work on the groom's special surprise.

* * *

"Gramma, who's gonna be the ring bear?" Amanda asked as Linda finished buttoning up the back of her azure dress. It had taken a miracle to get the girl to be still long enough to dress her, and Linda did not entirely know how she was going to manage with the hair, but she figured so long as the girl was talking, she would be mellow enough to at least get the knots out. Perhaps she could even get in a little braiding.

"Who do you think is going to be the ring bearer?" Linda asked, subtly correcting her granddaughter. Amanda paused to think for a moment. Her grandmother took the opportunity to begin brushing the young girl's hair.

"I dunno… is it gonna be Xavier or Fred?" Amanda wondered aloud. The two baby boys were only about a year old. Xavier, the blonde one of the two, had already begun to stand on his own and had yet to take his first steps. Fred seemed more than content to just sit around and watch the hustle and bustle about him.

"Why can't they both be the ring bearers?" Linda asked as she gently tugged the last of the knots free. Amanda shrugged her shoulders, indicating she did not know. She seemed still enough for Linda to quickly begin to braid her hair.

"I don't know," Amanda admitted. She stopped a moment to ponder the possibility of two ring bearers, and in that time, Linda was able to finish fixing Amanda's hair. Linda smiled at her small victory.

"Do you want to head over to grandma's house and meet everyone there?" Linda asked as she got to her feet. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see how fast time had flown. It was already eleven thirty. She still needed to get home, change into her own dress, set up the food and tables, and generally get her house ready for the wedding.

"Let's go!" Amanda exclaimed cheerfully as she ran out of the Johnson house and into the front seat of Linda's car. Linda followed at a matching speed, making sure to lock the Johnson household up behind her.

* * *

"Are the girls ready?" Jeremy Johnson asked as his wife came over to greet him. He welcomed her with a kiss on the cheek, knowing that she probably would not want to mess with her lipstick. Candace smiled at how well her husband knew her.

"Pretty good. Isabella's a little worried that she'll mess something up, but I doubt that'll happen," Candace updated him with a smile. She looked around the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. It was a beautiful summer day. Not too hot nor humid, just perfect. She turned her attention back to Jeremy. "How about the guys? How's my little brother holding up?"

"Phineas seems okay. Actually, he seems really _excited_…" Jeremy's thought trailed off into thin air. He looked over to see his wife with a devious look in her eye.

"Let me guess, Ferb seems like he knows something the others don't," Candace guessed. Jeremy shrugged.

"When doesn't he?" Jeremy laughed. Candace elbowed him playfully, to which he responded by pulling her in closer.

"Where are the twins?" Candace asked. She knew that Jeremy and the boys had gone out at about seven fifty, a few minutes before Candace herself had left. She knew Jeremy had needed to drop by his office before heading over to her parents' house, and she did not mind. The boys always loved Jeremy's office for some reason or another.

"They should be waking up right about now," Jeremy replied. Candace followed him inside to dress their little ring bearers. Neither of them could wait for this wedding to start.

* * *

The bridal march revealed the Flynn-Fletcher backyard decked out for a beautiful wedding. There were white streamers with light blue and red highlights and lines of pristine chairs on either side of a grassy aisle. There were also white balloons. The aisle led to a preacher and Phineas standing beneath an extremely memorable tree. The day itself seemed to lend itself into this memorable picture, allowing the sun to gently beam onto the scene with only one or two fluffy little clouds drifting lazily across the sky. It was a perfect day for a perfect wedding in the perfect place.

Bridesmaids and groomsmen came out in pairs. Gretchen came down the aisle with Ferb, as it was tradition for the Maid of Honor to come with the Best Man. Next were Candace and Jeremy, followed by Ginger and Baljeet. Next in the line came Milly and Buford. Then it was Amanda, each hand holding firmly onto the hands of her little brothers, each of whom had a ring with them.

"Are you getting all of this Lawrence?" Linda asked her husband, hoping that he was not simply holding the camera for holding's sake. He had been known to do that on occasion, and she really wanted to be able to go back to this day on video.

"Yes, dear," Lawrence said pleasantly. He looked over at his wife, who was smiling. He wrapped her in a gentle one-armed hug. "I'm just as excited as you are…"

"But neither of us is as excited as Phineas or Isabella right now," Linda smiled. Lawrence nodded as he focused the camera at the sliding glass door, which had revealed the bride and her father.

Isabella's breath was taken away at the sight of the backyard. Yes, there were streamers and balloons and colors that would have normally clashed but ran together beautifully at this event, and everything seemed to be running smoothly, but there was something more important here.

Or rather, someone.

In the center of her vision stood Phineas, an excited beam on his face. He had a few jitters, that much Isabella could see, but he was also excited, just as she was. Excited to start their new lives together, excited to start their wedding adventure. But above all, they were simply happy to be together, to be starting together.

"Are you ready, _mi hija_?" Daniel asked kindly. Isabella nodded with a smile, and the two proceeded to walk down the aisle.

"Thank you for being here today to walk me down the aisle, dad," Isabella said softly. In her younger years, she had been petrified of walking down the aisle alone, with no one to give her away. It meant the world to her that her father could be there for that event—no matter the events that led to him being in her life again.

"Isabella, as you start your new life with this young man, just know that your _mamá_ and I will always be here for you two. We love you both and want to see you happy," Daniel finished his short speech as they made it up to the altar, where Daniel was to give his daughter away. Isabella did her best not to let tears run down her face, as evidence of how much his words had truly touched her here and now. Instead, she took a few deep breaths and shot her father a grateful smile.

"We are gathered here today to marry Phineas and Isabella. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the pastor dove right into the ceremony as soon as the guests sat down. Everyone else just kept on-beat.

"Her mother and I do," Daniel said as he placed Isabella's hand into Phineas'. With that, Isabella took a step toward her husband-to-be with a smile. When that was done, Daniel went to Isabella's side of the audience and sat next to Vivian, who already showed signs of crying from joy.

As the pastor continued to talk, Phineas and Isabella shared sidelong glances discreetly. They were both excited and happy to share their new lives with each other, happy that nothing could ruin this day for the both of them.

"…if anyone has any objections, please state them now or forever hold your peace," the pastor waited a few seconds, then was about to continue when a voice piped up from the back.

"I object to this!" the voice caused Phineas and Isabella to turn quickly, each of them wondering who on earth would want to stop their wedding, both in confusion and slight panic. A random man in casual clothes and a baseball cap looked around, as if confused. "I mean, if this is supposed to be the lunch line, where's the pudding?! You've gotta have some pudding!"

"You're looking for 2308 Aple drive," Ferb corrected politely. The man looked at a slip of paper in his hand and then smiled apologetically.

"Oh, yeah. Oops.. Well, have a happy wedding!" the man said and then he was off. A few moments of awkward silence followed.

"So… no objections?" the pastor asked. Everyone in attendance simultaneously shook their heads "no".

"Okay…" the pastor said, still getting over the unscheduled interruption. His mind then returned to the ceremony, and he smiled. "Will the bride and the groom now face each other and join hands as I read your vows?"

Phineas and Isabella turned to look at each other and held hands. They were finally at the portion where they got to take their vows. They knew the seriousness of the promises that were about to be made, but they both knew they could handle it.

So, do you Phineas Flynn, take Isabella Garcia Shapiro to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?"

"I do," Phineas smiled. The pastor motioned Fred to come, and Amanda brought them both over. Phineas reached down and picked up the ring from Fred's pillow, then ruffled the top of the boy's head.

"You may place the band on her finger," the pastor said, and Phineas did not need to be told twice. Isabella's wedding band was her engagement ring with a new band of gold wrapped around it. Isabella smiled as the ring slipped onto her finger. Phineas grinned.

"And do you, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, take Phineas Flynn to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Isabella said dreamily, knowing for a fact that she was not having some kind of wonderfully vivid dream. That this was—in fact—real. The pastor motioned for her to take her ring from Xavier's pillow. She did so, and then mussed with his hair just as Phineas had mussed with Fred's. The one year old boys grinned cute toothless grins before Amanda led them down to where Candace and Jeremy sat. Before anyone could say anything, the girl ran back up to the alter and took her place at the end of the line, happy to take part. No one objected this time.

"You may place the band on his finger," the pastor allowed, and Isabella did as she was told. She slipped his ring onto his hand, and it fit very nicely. Groom and Bride looked in each other's eyes with smiles, love practically radiating from the two.

"Just take a second to sign these papers…" the pastor said. Phineas and Isabella wasted no time in complying, and the instant pen had left paper, the pastor smiled to say his last few words for the wedding.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two man and wife," the pastor smiled, then handed the microphone he had been using past Phineas and over to Ferb. The England-born man smiled, then cleared his throat.

"Well don't just stand there," Ferb scolded with a smile. "Kiss her!"

With a round of laughter, Phineas had no problem complying with that encouragement. He turned to Isabella, pulled her close, and did indeed kiss her.

The two did not hear the collaborative cheer that went up around the audience, nor see all the high fives, the hugs, and the happy tears. They broke apart gently and smiled softly at one another.

"I love you," Phineas smiled as he wrapped Isabella into a hug. Though a cheesy and typically over used line, this time it was said with one hundred percent feeling behind it. It made her giggle of happiness.

"Oh, Phineas… I love you, too," Isabella beamed from within his embrace. It was a moment that could be broken by almost nothing.

"And I love both of you!" a seven year old cried as she attached herself to the newly wedded couple. Phineas and Isabella broke apart, surprised at Amanda, but not really. She beamed happily at the two from her hug.

"So, are you two gonna have some cake or what?" the girl asked as she hopped off the stage and ran over to the huge cake. Phineas and Isabella laughed as they followed the girl over to the cake. They cut the first slice together and then handed the honors over to Ferb, who had the culinary expertise of a master chief.

"Best wedding ever," Isabella smiled. Phineas held her close with a mischievous glint in his eye. The grin on his face did not make him look any more innocent, either.

"But there's still another surprise," Phineas admitted. It was then that Isabella noticed that most of the yard was empty, most of the guests and attendees having migrated to the sides of the yard or toward the cake. Phineas pulled out a remote and hit a button, causing the ground beneath their feet to flip around, revealing a dance floor.

"Phineas…" Isabella gasped. She beamed at her husband, glee overflowing from her face, then hugged him tightly. "Have I ever told you you're the best?"

"Well, Ferb came over earlier and helped me out with this," Phineas laughed, pleased that she seemed to really like it.

"You're the best," Isabella insisted as she reached up and kissed him. Then she pulled her husband out onto the dance floor. There, they had the first dance. There was also the mother-son dance and the father-daughter dance, where the parents were able to tell their children one-on-one how proud they were of them and the people they were going to spend their lives with. The dance floor also held the garter toss and the bouquet toss, and lots of other great fun. All in all, it was late into the night when the reception party finally began to wind down.

"Hey, Isabella, check this out!" Phineas finally said once the party had begun to wind down. Isabella turned from her conversation to her husband to see what he had in his hand. She was so very curious.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked cutely. Phineas beckoned his wife closer and she leaned in curiously, observing the small device in his hands.

"Remember that list we made a couple of days ago?" Phineas asked, jogging a memory for Isabella. They had sat down together and picked the top ten desirable places in the universe list. The top nine were on Earth, but Meap's planet ranked number ten.

"Well, we're going to one of those places when you're ready to go, so I hope you're in for a surprise," Phineas grinned. Isabella's eyes widened.

"But I haven't packed," Isabella said, at once excited and petrified. She could not wait to go, yet was not prepared. She looked up to Phineas to see him smiling. She soon caught on with a sly grin.

"Who did you get to do it?" Isabella wondered.

"Candace, your mom, and Gretchen. And I already sent our bags ahead," Phineas said casually, not surprised that she had already caught on. He had always been terrible at hiding things, but he hoped he could keep the location of their honeymoon a secret for long enough.

"So when do we leave?" Isabella asked, hoping she would have time to say good-bye and thank-you to all of their friends and family. No doubt, Phineas probably wanted to do the same.

"We'll leave at around nine o'clock, so the party should start wrapping up in a few minutes. Everyone's probably going to start coming around and saying goodbye—"

"Phineas, Isabella," Linda tapped on the newly wedded couple's shoulders in order to gain their attention. "Sorry for interrupting you two, but I wanted to say have fun and be safe on your honeymoon."

"We will, mom," Phineas said as his mother wrapped him in a hug. Next, she turned to Isabella and hugged her, too.

"Make sure you both don't get into too much trouble, okay, sweetie?" Linda said brightly, and her eyes shone with joyful tears. Isabella smiled gratefully.

"Will do," the bride affirmed. Next, Lawrence came to say goodbye and good night, and he and Linda retired into the house hold to begin putting away the dishes and cleaning up some of the mess inside.

"Take care, now," Vivian and Daniel were next to come up, and Phineas and Isabella exchanged farewells with them, too. The Garcia Shapiros also wished them safe travels before they returned to the party.

"Have a great week," Ferb said, bringing his family along. Vanessa hugged Isabella with one arm as she held a small 18 month toddler in her other arm, fast asleep.

"You guys take care of yourselves, too, with little Danielle running around," Isabella smiled as she looked at the little girl. She resembled her mother even from an early age, and her green hair was already in small ringlets around her cheeks.

"We will," Vanessa laughed. "Have fun, you guys."

Goodbyes and farewells were said, and soon nine o'clock came. Phineas led Isabella to the front yard and he handed the small device to her. She looked at it and noted that there were two buttons. "Surprise" and "Home". She looked up at Phineas, who smiled at her confidently.

"Ready for some adventure?" he asked, excited. Isabella looked at him, a smile growing on her face. If she were with him, she felt as if they could take on the world and everything in it.

"Yeah, I think we are," she said as she pushed the "Surprise" button. In a split second, they were out of Danville and enjoying an adventuristic honeymoon, starting their lives together.

_**14AmyChan: okay, so yes, I made it a Christian wedding, cause that's what I know. ^^; I could put in a little bit of fun because I wasn't scared of messing it up.**_

_**Isabella: that wedding was so nice~! But no one better ask about the honeymoon, that's mine and Phineas' knowledge only!**_

_**14AmyChan: with that, I invite you all to read and review~! And hopefully not get mad at me for sending you a humongoid chapter. *^_^* l8r~!**_


	6. Daniel's Going Home (CH 11)

_**14AmyChan: okay, no one asked for this one, but I'm kinda setting the stage on how Daniel's feeling as they head back to Danville.**_

_**Daniel: and yes, I did spend a night in the Santa Ana jail. Kidnapping, or being an associate to kidnapping, is still against the law.**_

_**Phineas: Amy doesn't own any of the Cannon!Phineas and Ferb characters.**_

_**Daniel: just me…**_

_**14AmyChan: enjoy this little tidbit~! *^_^***_

Phineas walked out of the sheriff's office with a recently bailed out Daniel Garcia in tow. The man seemed quiet, almost unsure if he should be thanking the younger man for his securing of his freedom, or awaiting a severe verbal trashing from him for all the years of pain and torment that he had a hand in securing. It was a tense silence for the both of them.

Phineas was just as uncomfortable as the man beside him simply for the reason that he did not know how to take the elder man. He was sure that he had already gotten cracked down on by either Ferb or Isabella, probably even both. And this whole ordeal was not entirely this man's fault, for he had been just as used as Phineas himself. He had simply wanted to see his daughter again, but had gone the wrong way about it. Phineas was sure the man was already aware of his misdeeds, and probably needed no further reminders.

"So..." Phineas tried to open up casual conversation when he was immediately interrupted by his companion.

"I am so sorry! I did not intend all of this hurt and pain! I will do anything to prove it, just please do not take her away from me! I will do anything!" Daniel finished his plea with sincere eyes. Phineas stopped to look at him, a look of understanding and a need to say something evident on his face.

"I already believed you," the red head stated simply. Daniel seemed astonished, so Phineas went into a slight explanation. "I'm kind of like you in this situation. We were both used in Loic's sick and twisted game to hurt each other and get him what he wanted. Isabella wasn't the one he was after, but she was still the one most affected by all of this. So I think if we're all gonna get through this, we at least need to see eye-to-eye, and not point fingers or blame ourselves. And I'm gonna tell you right now that this wasn't not your fault, Mister Garcia."

A beat of silence passed before what had been said truly sunk in for the elder man. Though he knew men could not-should not-cry, the relief was overwhelming. This had perhaps been one of the greatest mistakes that he had made. One of his largest faults that had undoubtedly made an insanely negative impact on his family and their close friends, a fault that-in Daniel's mind-could not be forgiven so easily.

And yet it just had. By one of the people he had hurt the most through his actions influenced by fear.

"How can you do that so easily?" Daniel asked, his voice quivering through the tears. "I have caused pain, not only for you, but for-"

"Just drop it," Phineas stated, a smile creeping into his voice, warm and comforting. "At least, around me. You don't have to keep apologizing to me. Everyone else is a different story, and not all of them are going to understand or forgive you right away, but you'll have to talk to them when the time comes. For now, enjoy the present, and know that Isabella really wants you to come with us."

"Come with you? You mean go back to Danville?" Daniel seemed shocked and fearful at the prospect. He turned away in shame, wiping away his tears from seconds ago as he did so. "Everyone there that had known me will surely hate me now..."

"Well, which is worse, Mister Garcia?" Phineas asked, his tone becoming more serious. It grabbed Daniel's immediate attention. "To stay here in Santa Ana and never know if the people you used to be with every day would have accepted you back into their fold, or to go back to find that they really did hate you, but know that you went and tried anyway?"

"That..." Daniel's voice came trembling and quietly. "That is a difficult decision to make, _niño_. To put it like that is to ask me to choose between two different kinds of hell."

"I know it's a difficult choice, Mister Garcia, but the fact that you're still here means you want to go, right? You don't have to be afraid of being surrounded by people who hate you. I'll be there, and so will Isabella. She might have been upset and angry with you, but I don't think she hates you..."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I know Isabella. And when I talked with her last night, she didn't seem to hate you," Phineas stated, the smile returning to his voice. "Come on back with us. Ferb and I already installed another seat on the plane and made more room for things you'll want to take with you."

Daniel looked around himself for a moment. They had ended up walking in the middle of the valley plaza, the shops not yet open due to the early hour. Everything seemed vacant, even though the man knew this place would be alight with people in a few hours. People running this way and that, trying to catch up with old friends, trying to fill their grocery lists, trying to simply have fun on a summer day.

And then it would be empty again, just as it was now. People would return home to their families and friends. The mall was just a place for people to meet and shop together or for each other. Perhaps… Perhaps it was time for him to return home as well…

"To return to Danville will not be easy… but I will try to go back, if only to express how sorry I am that all of this had to happen," Daniel admitted slowly. He turned to his red-haired companion, who had a smile on his face. He led the way to a plane that the elder man had not noticed before.

"And after you say sorry, you can try to make amends," Phineas said with a tone that gave Daniel hope. As they united with Ferb and Isabella, who were packing the plane already, Daniel had a feeling that he made the right choice to go back.

_**14AmyChan: okay, so here's how it's gonna work. Once they get back to Danville, the Fireside girls are first, then the Flynn-Fletcher family, then Buford and Baljeet (who just happen to come in to check on Phineas again), and then—finally—Vivian.**_

_**Isabella: And it's not just me reuniting with some of them, either.**_

_**Phineas: oh yeah, tell them that other bit, Amy.**_

_**14AmyChan: oh, yeah! The chapters aren't on a set schedule, but you knew that already. What you don't know is that for a few days, I'll be without internet~! Won't that be awesome? *^_^***_

_**Phineas: I..think she's being sarcastic…?**_

_**Ferb: *nods, then turns to audience* In short, we are not sure when the next chapter will come out. It may be today, or tomorrow, but come Monday, she will be without internet, and thus unable to post.**_

_**14AmyChan: sorry if it's an inconvenience, but I will do my best to write awesome oneshot answers for all of ya'll! I haven't forgotten them, I swear!**_

_**Isabella: In the meantime, please enjoy reading and reviewing.**_

_**14AmyChan: thanks, all~! *^_^***_


	7. Meet the Fireside Girls

_**14AmyChan: okay, so here's the Fireside Girl oneshot~! *^_^***_

_**Daniel: The only person she owns in this is me.**_

_**Milly: and she named a lot of the Fireside Girls in this chapter~!**_

_**14AmyChan: I hope I got them all… anyhoot, I don't own PnF~! *^_^***_

"So you think you guys can make it?" Phineas asked, his hand partially over the phone. A few beats of silence was all that Isabella heard, though she was sure there was someone talking on the other end of the phone in Phineas' hand.

The raven haired girl tried not to worry about it as she packed more of her bags into the plane with the assistance of her father, who had come alongside Phineas that morning. The entire time, he seemed almost excited to get back to Danville, to try and reconcile with his wrongs and try to make them right. She could tell from how much the man had been talking about the oncoming trip.

"Do you think the flight will take long, _hija_?" Daniel asked. Isabella smiled as she shook her head. From what she could remember about the inventors around her, they never took long to do anything. Even take a half-continental trip. Something tried pulling at her memory, an even larger trip, but it caused both her head and her heart to hurt, so she stopped trying to think about it.

"You sound excited to get back, dad," Isabella noted as she placed a few more of their bags in the impossibly large luggage containment area in the back. The plane's trunk, if you will.

"I am nervous, but the least I can do is try to right my wrongs, and face my fears," Daniel said hastily, grabbing the last bag and placing it in the plane's trunk. Isabella stood back and watched as the man closed the rear door with ease, but heaved a sigh anyways. "I will have to face your mother eventually, and all I can do is hope against all hope that she will find it in her heart to forgive me..."

"Is everyone ready?" Phineas finally popped around the back with a smile on his face, phone nowhere to be seen. Isabella wondered if he were up to something, but before she could ask, her father answered the red head's question.

"_Sí_, we are ready," Daniel announced, his hands at his sides loosely. It was the first time Isabella noticed that the man's hands were quivering ever-so-slightly. She cocked a curious eyebrow, but before she could ask, the man took a deep breath and clapped his hands with a smile.

"We should probably leave now if we are to make it before the sun goes down," Daniel stated, already walking to the plane. Phineas somehow maneuvered to be beside Isabella without her noticing. He was smiling as if he had something up his sleeve.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, more than a glint of mischief to his eye. Isabella was compelled to ask what was up with him.

"No, but you seem to be hiding something, Phineas," Isabella smiled. The sense of comfort and safety she felt with this boy still enveloped her, and she knew that whatever he had in mind, it would not be to harm her.

"It's a surprise for when we get home," Phineas announced. He then turned to the plane and it's co-pilot. As the red haired boy talked with Ferb, Isabella made her way into the plane, wondering what on earth Phineas had in store for them when they were back in Danville.

* * *

"Are we all here?" a teenaged girl with glasses asked, looking at the group of girls around her. Gretchen moved a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear as she stood in front of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Most of us are," Adyson mentioned, taking in the faces of her childhood. Out of the core Fireside Girls of troop 46231, six of the seven were in their small gathering. Adyson shook her head to not dwell upon the seventh. It had taken a long time for all of the girls to move on from their Chief's absence in their lives.

"So why are we here?" Katie, the blonde Fireside Girl asked of the second-in-command. They had never _replaced_ the chief, in name, but the responsibilities of leader had fallen to the V.P.

"I got a call from Phineas about ten minutes ago, asking us all to be here," Gretchen admitted, then braced herself for the amount of confusion which would undoubtedly take place next.

"Phineas? Is he okay?"

"Has he moved on yet?"

"Seeing us might add fuel to the fire…"

"Is Ferb okay with this?"

"Usually Isabella would bring us over here…" Holly said softly, though her solitary statement cut through everything else like a hot knife through butter. It was true, though. After Isabella's disappearance, the girl's trips to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard had become less and less frequent. And with the announcement of her…_passing_, they had stopped coming altogether. It had simply become too painful. They had, however, kept in slight contact with the boys. Ferb had, on more than one occasion, called the girls over to try and help Phineas get out of his Isabella rut. Sadly, none of these efforts had worked yet.

"So, what did he say? He's not the one who usually calls us…" Milly observed. Gretchen made a mental note that Phineas could have gotten her number from Ferb, who had—throughout all the time—remained good friends with her. Good friends, and that was all. She had absolutely no feelings for the green-haired Brit. End of story.

"He told us to meet him, Ferb, and a couple more people in their backyard in about—" Gretchen paused now to check her wristwatch. "—a minute."

"He's lucky we had a 'watch the sunrise' Former Fireside Event," Adyson said as she opened up the gate. If they had not been at that event, there would have been no way for the girls to be awake and ready on a summer morning at seven fifteen. The girls walked into the backyard to find it devoid of people. There was, however, a noise.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Holly questioned, looking around. It was a sound that was coming closer with every moment, and soon all of the girls were hearing it. They looked around until one of them finally searched the air.

"Aircraft inbound at two o'clock!" Ginger exclaimed, giving the girls enough time to scatter out of the way. As soon as the last girl was out of the way, a plane made a clean landing onto the backyard, leaving no skid marks or evidence that a plane would have made such a sudden stop.

"Well, at least they're inventing again…" Katie stated as she dusted off her clothes. Within seconds, the girls were standing a couple of feet away from the door, unable to see anything inside. Soon enough, the door opened, and a figure stepped out.

"Hi, Ferb," Gretchen greeted with a wave. The Brit waved back and immediately shot for his cell phone, his fingers flying at the pad.

"Hi, girls. Thanks for coming on such short notice," a buoyant voice came from the plane. The girls looked over to see Phineas. With a smile. It was a sight they had not seen in a long time. Not since Isabella had gone missing.

"Phineas!"

"You—!"

"You're smiling!"

"What happened?" Gretchen's logical question cut through all the others, silencing them. However, by this time, Phineas had turned back to the plane and was assisting someone out. But not just _any_ someone. It was a girl. A _very_ familiar girl.

* * *

Isabella accepted the help of her friend, who seemed to have a grin surgically planted onto his face. It was obvious the boy was almost bursting with excitement.

"Phineas, what's got you so excited?" Isabella asked, curious as to what on earth could make him so hyper in such a short amount of time. The list of answers to that question was, of course, long and extensive, yet there only had to be one answer to this time.

"Turn around and tell me who you see," Phineas hinted, his words making no sense to the Mexican Jewish teenager. Curiously, she looked around to see whatever, or whoever, she could.

She was not expecting six teenage girls to be staring right back at her, jaws slack as if they had just seen a ghost. The faces registered for Isabella quickly, and soon after, their names. As it hit her who these girls were, and the fact that they were standing in front of her, she could not contain herself.

"Y-you girls," Isabella managed to choke out, those words seeming to break them out of their trance. Isabella rushed off the plane's wing and embraced the first girl to cross her path, which had been her second in command all those years ago. The reliable bookworm who had as much heart as she had brains.

"Gretchen!" Isabella cried happily as she held her friend close. Memories of the girl began to flood into her brain, things that she had not remembered before now. It made her old friend all the more precious to her.

"Chief…? Is that you?" a voice asked from in front of Isabella. She looked up to see five curious—if not a bit envious—faces staring at her. Their names rolled off Isabella's tongue as if it was second nature to her, after all of these years.

"Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly, Milly…" Isabella said, simply to affirm their names on her tongue. As each name was called, the girls stood to attention, then relaxed, as if to show they were really there. Isabella pulled away from Gretchen in order to envelop all of her girls into one huge hug. Tears of joy leaked out of her eyes. "You're all here…"

"Isabella!" the girls cry rang out, until said girl was in the middle of a girlish mob.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to you?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Who kidnapped you?" Adyson broke through, cracking her knuckles. The others agreed instantly that this was the most pressing question. Who had taken their leader from them the first time and how to ensure that it would not happen again?

"It's… a long story," Isabella said, looking at the faces around her. Faces of concern and care surrounded her, and she felt several more pieces of her old life fall into place. "I can't believe you girls are here! Phineas told me that everyone thought I was…"

Isabella's voice trailed off as soon as she saw her friends' reaction to that unfinished statement. Some hung their heads in shame, others nervously shifted from one foot to the other, Katie came up and poked her in the arm gently.

"But, you're real right now, aren't you?" Katie asked. "This is you and not some kind of dream, isn't it? I don't think any of us want to believe that you're… well… You're the real Isabella, right?"

The other girls murmured in agreement. The excitement had caught them all by surprise, so they had not bothered to validate that this was their chief. The affirmation came—not from the girl in front of them—but by a new voice still within the plane.

"_Sí_, that is Isabella," a Mexican voice said from within the plane. The girls turned to see an unfamiliar person coming out of the plane timidly. The gathering of girls created a defensive circle around their friend, protecting her from any danger. Adyson stepped out of the circle, her entire being tense.

"Okay, so if this is our Isabella, then who are _you_?" she asked pointedly. Practically everyone was staring daggers at the man, despite feeble protests from Isabella.

"Guys, you don't have to treat him like that! That's my dad—" Isabella tried to explain, only to be shushed by Gretchen.

"Chief, did you undergo Stockhold-Syndrom? You shouldn't be around him, are you feeling okay?" the brunette interrupted in a soothing manner, gently easing Isabella away. The stubborn nature of the girl only affirmed to Gretchen that this was indeed their old friend.

"But she is right! My name is—" Daniel's attempt to make his way to his daughter was interrupted by Adyson, Holly, and Ginger swarming him on all sides, keeping him cornered in the plane.

"Not so fast, mister!" Holly stated, a deep frown on her face. "How do you know Isabella?"

"I am her father, my name is—"

"Father? That means you could have had her kidnapped!" Ginger put the pieces together in her head rather quickly, yet the conclusion had all of the girls, excluding Isabella, practically drilling venom into the newcomer.

"Not exactly, you see, I—"

"It's not 'not exactly' or 'kinda', either you did or you didn't!" Adyson said sharply, shutting the man up for good. However, this time, that was not what the girls wanted. A few moments of tense silence passed where Gretchen, Milly, and Katie were keeping Isabella away from the man on the plane, attempting to discern fact from fib for themselves.

"Girls, would Phineas bring Mr. Garcia along if he thought he was bad news?" Ferb asked, having put his phone away. The former Fireside Girls stared at the Brit for a moment before discussing among themselves about his point.

"That's true…"

"But are we sure that Phineas made that call, or did this guy just hop on board?"

"Phineas was usually able to keep bad things from happening when it came to his inventions…"

"And he cared about Isabella even more, so would he even allow someone he thought was remotely dangerous to her to come along…?"

"I don't think so…"

"But if he's not the threat, then who is…?" Gretchen asked aloud, turning to Isabella for answers. She had stopped struggling once Ferb had spoken, hoping that they would see his valid logic. Now that they had, she breathed a tad easier.

"It's a long story, and I'd need a lot of time to tell it to all of you. Does this Saturday work? I want to spend a week with my mom," Isabella offered. The girls immediately took her up on it as they returned to hugging her. Daniel sighed with relief that Isabella's circle of friends had stopped interrogating him. It took a moment before Isabella realized something.

"Hey, where's Phineas?" she questioned, having noticed that the boy must have slipped out of the backyard sometime between when she first reunited with her friends to now. The girls broke apart, equally confused.

"Mom, wait up!" Phineas called from inside the house. Soon, the back door flew open to reveal a red haired woman in her mid to late fifties. Upon seeing Isabella, the woman promptly fainted.

"Mom!" Phineas called out as he finally came into the picture to see his mother flat on the ground. He hoisted her up under the arm and looked out pleadingly. "Ah, a little help, please?"

_**14AmyChan: okay, so technically Linda's already seen Isabella by the end of this bit, but it leads into the next bit. And by the way, thanks to TheNargana for telling me what Stockholm-Syndrom was. I had no idea before this story. *^_^*  
**_

_**Adyson: Why am I so violent?**_

_**14AmyChan: uh… I needed someone to be on the offensive, and Gretch doesn't really seem the type…**_

_**Adyson: So you picked me?**_

_**14AmyChan: uh… PLEASE R&R! *runs***_

_**Adyson: hey, wait! I'm not done with you! *chases***_


	8. Say Hello to Linda

_**14AmyChan: okay, so two shots in one go~! I'm on a roll~! *^_^***_

_**Linda: so, it's mainly me, Candace doesn't show up yet.**_

_**14AmyChan: and sorry, I'm not writing that either for reasons I'll explain at the end of this one.**_

_**Daniel: 14AmyChan only owns me. The rest belongs to Dan and Jeff.**_

Linda Flynn-Fletcher slowly came out of the pitch blackness that had overcome her so quickly. She was not entirely sure how or why, but she had definitely fainted. All she could remember was her son vibrantly bounding into the house with an energy and excitement she had not seen in years. She had been more than a little curious as she had rushed to the backyard to see what had made her son so happy. She had come out, then…

Then nothing. She could not remember what she had seen out in the backyard. Slowly, the woman eased herself into a sitting position, still not opening her eyes. She knew that too much light or movement would most likely not be a good thing.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Phineas' concerned voice forced Linda's eyes open rather quickly. She had to make sure her baby was smiling again, was happy again. However, the look on her son's face was that of concern, not joy or energy. Could she have perhaps imagined it?

For her son's sake, she pretended that she had not daydreamed of his vibrant energy and smile, and offered one in return.

"I'm fine, honey," Linda smiled wearily, wishing against hope that his face of concern would melt into the carefree and happy child she had once known. She still loved him, but it hurt her to see him so unhappy.

"Are you sure? We have some tea for you…" Phineas offered, and Linda immediately picked up on the fragrant aroma of earl grey, something her husband had gotten her to love over the years. More warmth seeped into her smile at her son's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," Linda said gratefully, accepting the tea from a set of kind hands to her left, while Phineas sat on her right. The tea warmed her inside and helped with some of her balance. She finally took in the room around her fully.

Phineas sat on the couch beside her, and Ferb had taken the seat opposite him, concern painted on his face like a canvas. There were a few of the neighborhood girls who had hung out with the boys when they were younger, the troop of Isabella. To the left was Isabella, standing there with concern on her face, and—wait a minute.

Linda set her tea to the side and bolted to her feet, instantly making her way to the girl. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders and began inspecting her from head to toe, searching for any damage, and simply trying to wrap her head around this new reality.

"I must be loosing it… is this what it feels like to be senile…?" Linda muttered as she instinctively checked the girl over. She simply let the elder woman, feeling no fear—yet a little uncertainty—from this woman.

"Doonkleberry pie…" Isabella murmured, and Linda drew back quickly. Isabella searched the elder woman's face for a moment before a smile grew on her face. "You used to make doonkleberry pie for us kids. It was one of the best pies ever."

"I-Isabella… is that you, sweetie?" Linda asked, somewhat using the girl for support now. She had become weak in the knees, and tears brimmed at her eyes. As the younger girl nodded, Linda drew her into a tight embrace. Isabella held the woman back a little awkwardly, not because she did not remember her, but because she was not sure what else to do.

"Where… where on earth have you been…?" Linda asked as soon as she pulled away. Her eyes searched the young woman, looking for any clue as to what may have happened to her in the last seven years.

"It's a long story… let's just say that I was lost, and that Phineas and Ferb found me," Isabella supplied with a smile. Linda turned around to see her sons sitting on the couch. Ferb was subtly pointing at Phineas, who did not notice.

"But how—"

"Hello sir, who are you?" a British voice asked from the doorway. Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher stood scratching his head as he looked at Daniel, the first person he saw when he entered the room.

"_Buenos tardes, señor_, my name is Daniel, and I—"

"Daniel Garcia?" Linda asked from her spot beside Isabella, her eyes wide in recognition. "You dated Vivan all through high school and a few years into college!"

"_Sí_…" Daniel said slowly, bracing himself for another interrogation. Instead, what he received was a cool silence. He glanced at Linda, one of Vivan's closest friends, and the man who had pointed out his very existence in the room.

"Isabella, honey, does Vivian know that you're here with us?" Linda asked, not taking her eyes away from the Mexican man in the room.

"Not yet, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella responded. Linda looked between Isabella and Daniel a few times before releasing the girl.

"Could you wait a moment while I talk to Daniel, then? I need to get my facts straight and ask him why exactly I should not call the police this very instant," Linda spoke coolly under her threat, and everyone seemed to cower away from the fierce protective rage that seemed to boil beneath the surface.

"_Sí_, you will want answers… I understand," Daniel said sullenly, fearing for his life. Linda led him into the other room with Lawrence close behind, half of him wanting to know what was going on, and the other half simply making sure that his wife would be all right. For a few moments, all was still, and then the people remaining could hear yelling on the other side of the wall.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD TRUST HIM?! There was a _reason_ that you found him after he escaped a _prisoner transport!_ You've always had this problem, you're too scared to think rationally! Did you ever think that you were putting not only yourself, but your daughter and everyone around her at risk? Daniel Estevan Garcia, what on earth possessed you to do that?!"

A look of pure terror passed between Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and all the former Fireside Girls. Linda's anger was not something to be trifled with, especially when someone near and dear to her had been hurt. To get their minds off the matter of a friend and mother's fury, they began to chat quietly.

"So we probably shouldn't leave without him," Isabella stated quietly. "It's better to let her know who all is here at once…"

"Sorry we're putting off you getting to talk with your mom, Isabella," Phineas said. "I didn't realize she was going to come out that fast. And dad hasn't even really seen you yet. I guess you'll get to talk to him later."

"So, is there anyone else you would like—" Ferb's question was interrupted by the back door, which had just slid open. Everyone turned to look at the new arrivals.

"Hello, Ginger. I received your text saying that something urgent has occurred. I came as quickly as I could, but was held up by—"

"Can it, nerd!"

_**14AmyChan: okay, so I'm not taking anymore questions and here's why: I've got a new story idea~! *^_^***_

_**Daniel: and she won't write for two ideas at once because then she will feel silly.**_

_**14AmyChan: actually, the ideas would probably crash and facts would get mixed up and all that lovely junk… so yeah. I've got a few more oneshots to do. I've got Bufe and Baljeet, Vivian, and a few other oneshots to do and then we can say good bye to this bit.**_

_**Phineas: please read and review and Carpe Diem!**_


	9. Bonjour to Buford and Baljeet

_**14AmyChan: okay, I was kinda waiting for this one so I could write this reaction. So fun~! *^_^***_

_**Buford: Amy don't own us!**_

_**Baljeet: Contractions!**_

_**14AmyChan: please read and review~! *^_^***_

"So, Ginger, what was so important that I had to rush over here as soon as possible?" Baljeet asked, shrugging Buford's arm off his shoulder. The larger of the two crossed his arms, not pleased with having been brushed off. He unceremoniously nudged his nerd with just enough force to make him stumble quite a bit. Baljeet regained his balance quickly and stared at Buford, who ignored him as he got his own two cents worth in.

"Yeah, I was just about to run him up the flagpole for old time's sake," Buford complained. This outburst was followed by a silent, but ample gesture of thanks from Baljeet to Ginger, who smiled and giggled.

"Actually, I think you both might want to say hi to the person sitting on the couch," Ginger said, pointed in the general direction of the couch.

"Hi Bean Pole McGee, Dinner Bell," Buford greeted, having not really registered who was sitting on the couch. He proceeded to give his nerd a wet willy as he continued to talk. "So you finally decided to come outta your shell? Cause I got about seven years of bullyin' to do to you, Dinner Bell."

"You're Buford Van Stormm!" a voice exclaimed from the couch, halting everyone in their tracks. The girls looked curiously at the other occupant of the couch, while Buford and Baljeet's eyes widened into the size of sombreros.

"And you're Baljeet Tjinder!" the girl was now standing, taking the boys in as if it were the first time she had seen the duo. After a few silent moments after her outbursts, recognition finally set in on Isabella's face.

"No way… Did you two make a robot girlie?!" Buford exclaimed, having forgotten about his torturing Baljeet. For the moment. The bully closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "You finally went off the deep end, didn'tcha Dinner Bell?"

"Actually, this—" Ferb was interrupted by an exclamation of terror.

"And, Ferb, you assisted him?!" Baljeet cried in horror. He took a step back from the sight before his eyes. Somehow, Phineas had roped Ferb into building an animatronic Isabella, and had gotten the former troop to believe it was her! "I thought you were not going to enable him!"

"Guys, it's me!" Isabella said, only to be met with profuse denial from Baljeet.

"No, no! It cannot be! Our Isabella is dead and she will not come back! Oh, Phineas, what have you done?!" the Hindi teen cried out, shaking his head. Phineas was about to reach out and console his friend when his hand was brushed off. "It has even become self aware!"

"This ain't even funny, Dinner Bell, its sick!" Buford spat as he stood next to Baljeet. Phineas tried to explain.

"Guys, it's not a robot, it's really Isabella. It's really her!" Phineas tried to tell them rationally, but the other two refused to listen. They were slowly backing up to the door.

"How can you tell yourself that this is truly Isabella! Oh, she would be so grieved!" Baljeet exclaimed with sorrow. He had to remove himself from the situation and report his friend to the authorities. He had finally gone crazy.

"For once, I agree with the nerd!" Buford stated. He did not know what had led to Ferb helping Phineas to create an artificial Isabella, but it could not have been anything good. "I'm getting—"

"Will you guys just listen to yourselves?!" Isabella's voice cut through all actions and words at that very moment. Everything was still except for the girl who had spoken, who was currently walking up to the confused duo.

"A robot?! Do you think that they would have made a robot of me after this long?!" Isabella scolded the two. Before they could speak up, she began talking once more. "Guys, it's really me. What do I have to say to get you guys to believe me?"

"Tell us something Dinner Bell and Bean Pole McGee don't know that we know," Buford challenged. Baljeet nodded hastily. Perhaps this was exactly what they needed to prove to Phineas that inventions would not always—

"On the day we made ourselves cartoons, Buford tried to steal my catchphrase and I elbowed him for it. Later, when the two were gone, he asked me what it was all about, and I said we'd talk about it later. We never talked about it, you just didn't do it again," Isabella told Buford, who instantly sealed his lips, yet still looked skeptical. To erase doubts from his mind, she added one more fact. "And I was the first girl you ever fought in a full-on brawl."

"You did what?!" Phineas asked, alarmed. His question, however, went unheeded as Isabella turned to Baljeet.

"And you, on my birthday I kept saying that I wanted alone time with Phineas, but all you heard was 'alone time' and I pointed to the backyard. But since a sack was in the way, you thought I wanted alone time with a sack. Add that to the fact that you were the one who supplied Ginger with the answer to getting our Bee-Keeping Patches, I'd say I'm the real Isabella here, not just some mechanical imposter," Isabella scolded Baljeet, who looked pretty much convinced.

Isabella looked from one boy to another. Baljeet seemed pretty convinced but Buford still was not buying it for some reason. She turned to face him again.

"You beat me by throwing me over your shoulder and tossing me to the other side of the ring," Isabella explained, Phineas' face becoming more pale. "And then, in the spirit of a good fight, you taught me how to do the same."

"So that's how you learned that," Phineas exclaimed, his face still pale from the new information. Isabella turned around and grinned sheepishly.

"When he called me girly, Buford came to mind, and that's what I remembered. It really came in handy, didn't it?" she asked as she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Yeah… I guess it did…" Phineas smiled. Buford looked from Isabella to Phineas then back again.

"Ever feel like you're missin' out on somethin' big?" the bully asked no one in particular. However, a voice did answer him.

"It is a long tale that would take more than a few chapters to write out and perhaps a few hours to tell," Ferb said, his British accent making the statement all the more prominent.

"When will we hear about this adventure?" Baljeet asked. Ferb was about to respond when Linda, Lawrence, and Daniel came out from the other room. Linda with a soft smile on her face, while Daniel seemed downcast. Lawrence simply looked at the man with a sense of compassion.

"Who's that?" Buford asked, his crossed arms demanding answers.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell it to you later. But for right now, we need to come up with a game plan to get Isabella and her mom together without freaking her out," Phineas stated. He began to think on it for a while when someone else piped up.

"I have an idea," Linda said. Everyone huddled near to listen to the elder woman's plan.

_**14AmyChan: kinda short and sweet, but I really didn't know what else to do. ^^;**_

_**Isabella: So, I'm gonna be able to meet up with mom next?**_

_**14AmyChan: So long as people read and review. *^_^***_

_**Isabella: *cue cutonium and begging face* please read and review!**_


	10. Home to Mamma

_**14AmyChan: okay, a lot of people asked for this one, at least three! Vivian's reaction to Isabella and Daniel, so here it is. *^_^***_

_**Daniel: also, the matter of where I stay during the months where Vivian and I had not gotten back together is discussed briefly at the end for the benefit of Axis22. **_

_**Isabella: 14AmyChan doesn't own any of the Cannon!PnF characters, but she owns Daniel. Enjoy.**_

Vivian was bustling about her house, doing busywork, attempting to wake up. She hesitated outside of Isabella's room—which had been untouched since the young girl had left it last—and wondered where her daughter could be. She had told her remaining friends that she was fine and had moved on more than once, but part of her wondered for how long she could keep up the façade.

There would be times where she saw her little girl running around the house, and she had caught herself telling the small hallucination to be careful. She would often hear the excited tales of what her daughter had done with Phineas and Ferb on any given day, and she would find herself nodding as she listened to those empty whispers on the wind. And then reality would crash in on her. Her little Isabella would never come back home to her.

The fact had repeatedly broken the woman's heart, and no amount of time was to heal that.

An abrupt knocking at the door jarred the woman out of her thoughts. Vivian sighed as she made her way to the door. Perhaps a guest would be just the thing she needed to distract herself from the oncoming recollections of her baby girl.

"Oh, Linda, what a surprise! How are you?" the Mexican Jewish woman said with hints of a true smile. It was the friends who had not forgotten about her that helped her make it through on some days.

"Hi, Vivian. Listen, I've got—" Linda was cut off Vivian pulling her inside her house, chatting about making something warm to drink, despite it being summer. The elder Flynn-Fletcher allowed herself to be dragged into the kitchen, knowing full well that her friend might want to release some of her energy before having news of this kind broken on her.

"And I saw Phineas a few days ago, he does look a little pale. He needs to get some sunshine, after all, that's—" Vivian's voice began to shake, and Linda knew where the conversation was headed. Rather than deter the woman from thoughts about her daughter, she remained quiet, silently prodding her friend to continue.

The distressed woman stopped for a moment, if only to collect her thoughts. Talking about Linda's red-headed son was one of the best ways that Vivian remembered her daughter, but it was also one of the most painful, if only for the reason that the boy had changed so much. He was so much different from the boy that her little girl had so obviously fallen for. He rarely came outside that Vivian saw, she almost never saw him smile. It was as if someone had stolen away his sunshine.

"He… he needs to get back into the sun more often…" Vivian continued, though not as energetically as before. She busied her hands preparing and serving coffee without speaking for a while. Her mind began to teem with thoughts about her daughter, and tears threatened to spill over into their drinks. Vivian, however, forced herself not to cry about her age-old and open wounds while she poured the coffee. Only when she brought the cups to the table and sat down was the silence broken.

"Vivian, I'm going to ask you something difficult," Linda said slowly, somehow knowing that her friend had already breeched the topic in her mind. "What do you think Isabella is doing right now?"

The reaction could not have been more instant, nor as rapid. The woman seemed to stop breathing and her eyes widened considerably. Then she looked guiltily at her coffee cup, watching as she swirled the contents around the mug very, _very_ carefully. She took a deep breath, then shook her head.

"Why do you want to know that now, Linda?" Vivian questioned, just barely holding onto whatever dignity she could in front of her friend. The woman did not respond, but instead sipped her drink. Vivian bit her lip in a futile attempt to keep herself under control. Alas, it did not work.

"My daughter is dead, and I will never see her again. _Mi hijita_ is gone, and I did not get to see her go into junior high, did not see her off to her first day of high school, class photos, days spent for just the two of us, did not go to a Fireside Girl seniority banquet to watch her graduate from her beloved troop, and that's not all that was taken. I will never get to see her to prom, I will never help her with any more issues caused by heartache, I will never see _mi hija hermosa_ walk down the aisle," Vivian's tears flowed freely, the hurt from all the years stolen from her finally cascading out of her mouth in a rush. The pain was so raw, Linda herself did not mind that she was shedding tears for her friend. Vivian's next few sentences came in gasps. "I will never get to speak with my daughter again, because she was taken from me. Right now, she is dead, and I cannot do anything to bring her back!"

For a while, the only sound the kitchen heard was the mournful sobs of a mother and the silent tears of her friend. For a few moments, all was still in this remembrance of loss.

"Vivian…" Linda said tentatively, hoping that she had done her part right, and that Vivian would have released the pain and hurt she had built up over the years. Though she could not have released it all in the span of fifteen minutes, Linda hoped it would be enough so the woman would not cry or scream or faint when the surprise hit her.

"I… I'm sorry, I just…" Vivian shook her head, hoping that her friend would simply let her be for now. Regrettably, that did not happen.

"Vivian, there's someone I want you to see," Linda said firmly. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a confused woman behind. Vivian looked at her coffee cup again, then decided to drink a little sip before her friend would come back.

A series of small anxious whispers floated over into the kitchen, immediately perking Vivian's ears. So soft, one could barely hear it, even if one were to strain their ears, which she did. One of the voices was Linda's, soft and reassuring. The other's was familiar, yet different. An old voice that had been weathered and changed through the course of time. But of course, it couldn't be…

…Could it?

Before the woman could process what she was doing, she had set down her coffee and was nearing the entrance of the kitchen. Just a wall separating Vivian and her guests. The thought, however, scared her. Who had Linda brought into her home? It would not be anyone dangerous, that much was certain. Besides, Vivian had to know who was in her home. Because if she did not, she would see her daughter among the halls and hear her faint whispers again.

Vivian wiped her previous tears from her eyes and rounded the corner quickly, with a tentative smile on her face, her eyes shut for fear of knowing who exactly stood on the other side of the plaster.

"Linda, who is you guest?" Vivian asked quickly, refusing to open her eyes. However, a prolonged silence caused a tension the woman could not stand, so she slowly allowed light into her vision. Standing before her were Linda and her guest. The guest, however, was too similar to be comfortable.

The young child had grown into a beautiful young adult, keeping her hair its beautiful natural black. She wore clothes that bore tidings of warmer weather, but were modest. She appeared unharmed, yet timid, almost apprehensive. Her blue eyes were filled with worry, worry only her mother would truly understand.

Vivian reached out for her, but stopped herself short. Is this what she had fallen to, hallucinating about her daughter had she grown up? Had her baby girl had the chance to grow? Yet, the young woman standing before her seemed so _real_. Alas, so did the other hallucinations. And were she to reach into thin air, she would probably be carted to an asylum. She was about to pull her hand back when it was grabbed softly by the girl in front of her.

Her hand felt soft and warm in Vivian's. It had been well-cared for, and seemed most definitely alive and real. Vivian looked over at Linda for something, _anything_, to tell her that this was truly real. If it were not, the tears streaming down her face would have only given way to clear hysterics. And then, _finally_, Linda gave a nod of approval.

"Mom?" Isabella asked, pulling the woman's attention back to her daughter. Her face broke into the first large, genuine smile it had seen in years, and she immediately scooped her daughter into her arms.

"_Mi hija!_ You've gotten so big, you are as tall as I am! Where have you been, I have been worried sick! Who took you, did they hurt you, what—?"

"_Mamma!_" Isabella cried, holding her mother closely, a smile on her face. This was the woman she remembered. The one who had been there for her through thick and thin, the one who had always instilled her with the confidence she needed, and the one who had always loved her. This was her mother, and she was so happy to be back with her.

"_Isa_, I can't believe…" Vivian was stopped by her own sentence. Could she believe it? Her daughter, returning home after all these years? Vivian stroked the girl's hair, remembering how she had done that so often when she was a little girl. Vivian held her close, unwilling to part with her anytime soon, or ever, for that matter. Her baby girl had come home to her, and the fact itself brought more joy than she could remember having.

"Viv, there's someone else you need to see," Linda said gently after a few moments of tender reunion. The woman moved so she would be able to talk properly, yet kept both hands on Isabella's shoulders, ensuring that she would not vanish.

"Linda, I don't—" Vivian was cut off by the sight of someone else. A man from her past, the one who had loved her, cherished her, held her close and treated her like royalty. And then ran away. Left her to raise a child by herself, a child that was stolen from her. A child that had now been returned.

"Daniel…?" Vivian asked, amazed with herself for not stuttering. Though time had certainly taken its toll on the two lovebirds, she could not help but find some of the little things in his appearance that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. His hair, now slightly decorated with the occasional grey. His awkward smile, which hid a much more amazing person beneath. His eyes, that would twinkle in wonder one moment, then duck in shame or embarrassment the next.

He was the man she had fallen in love with, and he had come back with the child that reminded her so much of him.

"_Hola_, Vivian," Daniel said nervously, then shut his eyes, the same way he did all those years ago, when they had first met. He had said something that had ended up being offensive towards her. After realizing his mistake, he had done the same thing, awaiting punishment. The reason he had not run then, as she had later learned, was because she had been the most beautiful woman he had seen, and he had not wanted to run from her.

Vivian knew also that Daniel was using her name, so he either felt no romantic inclinations, or he had done something terribly wrong. The woman looked at the girl in her arms to the man who had loved her all those years ago. Slowly, the pieces fell into place.

"You… you took her…?" Vivian whispered, shocked and horrified. Clearly, it was not the same man whom she had fallen in love with. Yes, her Daniel had been easy to frighten, but he had never done anything low. He had always been a man to stick to his morals—one night exception. Vivian began to ease her daughter behind her back, away from the man.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the yelling. Anticipating the screaming and the guilt and the pain he had helped to cause. Expecting intensive interrogation, fueled by rage and hurt. One word, however, was one thing he did not quite expect, though by all accounts, he should have.

"Why?" the world tumbled past her lips, full and demanding. It was strong, yet at the same time pleading. Curious, yet heartbreaking. Daniel could not find it within himself to answer for his folly. Not to the woman whom he had loved so much. He had loved her, and then, he had hurt her. Twice, and now a third time, by simply coming back. Tears of pain and remorse, on both his and her behalf, flowed past his lidded eyes.

"_Mamma_," Isabella's voice came behind Vivian, and the woman turned to her daughter. Isabella was shocked to see tears flow down her mother's worried face, and more of the substance rolling down her father's tight and pain-contorted face. She reached up to her mother and her father.

"It's a long story, and you may not believe all of it, but I promise he will tell you. I'll help and so will Phineas and Ferb," Isabella tried to smile, but the entire atmosphere was so sorrowful, and it tugged the corners of her mouth down in a tentative frown.

"I am ready to listen, I believe I have a right to know what happened to my family," Vivian stated firmly, despite her tears. Daniel nodded his head and opened his eyes. He led the way to the sitting room where he, Vivian, and Isabella sat down and began to talk.

"It is a long story, and it began ten years after I selfishly ran away. I was approached by a man…" Daniel began as Linda slipped out of the front door. She wondered if the man were to stay at Vivian's house or in an apartment for a few days.

_I'd say the apartment's a safe bet…_ Linda mused as she went back to her house to tell the others that the Garcia-Shapiro family was together and beginning to sort things out. And right now, what that family needed was to understand and bury the past with final closure before beginning on their new lives together.

_**14AmyChan: okay, I'm really glad I was able to get that to you guys~! *^_^***_

_**Vivan: in this headcannon, Daniel would used to call me "Viv" whenever we were around each other. He only used my full first name when he was really scared.**_

_**14AmyChan: okay, the next bit will be answering a question fueled by a piece of art that I drew a while ago. However, until that comes up, R&R, peeps~! *^_^***_


	11. The Heartbreaker (CH 1)

_**14AmyChan: okay, this is for Axis22, who saw a piece of art that I had done on DeviantArt concerning this story. It had dubbed "Anabella" as "the Heartbreaker", and he wanted to know why. This is also the last question. *^_^*  
**_

_**Isabella: this is why this is the last chapter of these oneshots.**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own the cannon!PnF characters.**_

Ana briskly walked down the hallway to get to her next class. A random boy was tailing her, and she knew it. It at once annoyed and frightened her for some reason, so she kept walking, faster and faster.

"Hey, Ana," the stalker finally said. The girl with the raven hair attempted to ignore him and let him off easy. He, however, would have none of it, and instead caught up with her to walk by her side. She did her best to ignore his annoying voice.

"So, homecoming is this week, and I thought you might want to go with the best looking boy at school," he announced, his ego suffocating the poor girl. Her eyes were dead-set on the path before her, yet the boy simply hurried it up and stood in her path. She tried to get around him, but he would not allow her access.

"Like I said, homecoming. Wanna go with me?" he asked, a faux grin on his face. Anabella was not the least bit impressed as she finally looked him in the eye.

"No," she said as she attempted to walk past him. He still did not allow her to pass.

"Why not?" he demanded, his grin gone and a look of anger and confusion on his face. Ana once again tried to duck around him, and he once again blocked her.

"Because I don't like you, plain and simple," Ana announced, finally succeeding in getting around the boy. He seemed fuming mad, and not to mentioned embarrassed.

"Why can't all of you guys just leave me alone?" Ana asked of the air as she finally was able to her class. She walked to her desk to find a huge card enveloping it, with a single rose on the top. Its contents read _"Homecoming? –Luke"_.

Ana promptly threw it in the trash can and then returned to her desk, shooting a different boy from before—Luke—a look that clearly meant she was not interested. Class passed uneventfully and soon it was time for lunch. Ana gathered her items and proceeded to the cafeteria, where a deli burrito was clearly calling her name.

Only to be stalled by yet another boy. A look of clear annoyance passed her face as she successfully dodged around this kid on her first go. She made her way to the lunchline only to be miserably tailed by this kid. He cleared his throat and Ana prayed he was not going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Anabella Garcia, would you go to homecoming with me?" the boy asked proudly, certain that a crowd would force her to say 'yes'. Ana, however, tactfully ignored him and made her way through the lunchline, then paid for it when she had reached the end. The boy seemed to have an idea as he grabbed her food. She was now forced to look at him.

"I asked if you would like to go to homecoming with me," he repeated as he held her food. Ana reached for it, only to have it whisked away. He began walking to her usual table and set it down, then pulled back a chair, obviously meant for her.

"No, thank you," she answered, figuring that she might as well be polite as the boy was obviously trying to be chivalrous. She grabbed her lunch and was about to leave the cafeteria for a new spot to eat on-campus when the boy finally grabbed his senses enough to ask why she had turned him down.

"I'm not interested," she stated simply as she left the cafeteria. And in truth, she was not. The boys around her school never seemed to grab her attention. Only those with red hair grabbed her eyes, and only for a moment. After she would see their faces—no matter how handsome—she would loose interest.

Besides, she was already going to homecoming with her circle of friends. No boys allowed.

_**14AmyChan: sorry guys, she just wasn't interested~! *^_^***_

_**Isabella: and the reason I had been mean then was because I had learned by then that some boys don't take the word "no" very well. Some of them, however, did, and were really awesome friends until I left Santa Ana.  
**_

_**14AmyChan: I hope you enjoyed this really short mini-chapter and I hope to see you all in the next story~! *^_^***_


End file.
